This disclosure relates to lithography systems and techniques that use controlled polarization.
Lithography is a printing process in which a pattern is rendered on a substrate. The pattern can be rendered using lithography masks and other optical elements that transfer the pattern to the substrate. The resultant pattern can be used, e.g., to form integrated circuits on semiconductor wafers.